User blog:Rainbowsmash34 Alt/Hoole
(( This was mostly a test. I'm probably gonna only write more if it's requested and if people actually like this. So let me know what you think! )) A shrill scree cut through the night as a dark and feathered figure cut across the clouded sky. The thunderous wing beats of the Barn Owl could be heard across the Shadow Forest as he fled from a group of Spotted Owls closed in on him. His head flipped around as he tried to catch a glance of his pursers. Only two the the group continued their steady pace after the young owl. Cradled in the Barn Owl's talons was a smooth and polished white egg. This egg was that of the late Queen Siv and King H'rath. They had given the egg to the young Moss, in hopes that the young prince instead the hollow shell would have a chance to grow old and claim his rightful throne. "Give us the egg and will spare you!" one of the Spotted Owl's voice called out. Moss shook his head vigorously as he beat his wings harder, picking up some more speed. But the once smooth thermal drafts he was floating on just moments ago were fading and his flight grew rigid. These owls chasing him seemed to experience the same trouble. Good! Let's see how much longer they can hold this out! Moss thought to himself. The two Spotted Owls were still gaining quickly, and Moss was already growing very tired. His dark eyes cast down to the egg he was carrying and a wave of energy suddenly burst through him as he came up with a new evasion plan. He dived downwards, using a kill spiral, commonly used when an owl was hunting and going in on the prey. It was the fastest way to reach the ground. But as Moss spiraled downwards, he did not lift up his wings, but continued to plunge dangerously close to the ground. The two Spotted Owls above seemed slightly dazed, what was this owl doing while he was carrying such precious cargo? Seconds before Moss collided with the Earth, his wings shot out and he soared straight into the leafy branch of a tree, going totally out of sight. "Where is he?!" "I don't know! He was there and then..." "Lord Arrin is gonna kill us..." Moss listened as the voices of the Spotted Owls faded away. Moss looked down at the egg as he carefully hopped over to a hollow in the trunk of the tree, setting the egg in a corner a he ripped moss away from the inside of the hollow, making a little next and placing the egg within it. He sighed and looked down at the pure white orb. It was incredible to think of how such a insignificant thing seemed to mean the world, and in fact it did. Many years before, Siv and H'rath had been nearly over thrown by the hellish witches known as Hagsfiends. These giant crow like birds had crawled from the Smee holes deep in the Northern Kingdoms. They ruthlessly killed animals and used their hellish magic know as Natchgaemn to bring suffering to others. Some believe that the Hagsfiends where able to enter the owl world because owls had grown lazy and lacked faith. No one really knew the real cause of the Hags being able to enter. Moss let out a breathy sigh as he watched the egg. There was a sudden rattle and the egg gave a shake. Moss let out a gasp as he knelt down close to the shell, watching it closely. It shook until it cracked, a tiny slimy pink blob coming out of it. Moss watched it closely as it gave a little tremble and it's large black eyes opened. Moss let out a soft churr, the owl form of laughter, at the sight of the young chick. "Hoole. The prince. The savior." he whispered. Category:Blog posts